Naruto the ghost
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: naruto dies and get brought back to life before leave his village to get train by someone people


Naruto the Ghost chapter one: Good bye leaf

Naruto was at the valley of end. Sasuke had put a chidori throw Naruto.

"Weak." said Sasuke as he pull his arm out of Naruto before sending himinto a rock.

"I can't die now, I promise Sakura that , I will bring him back, I won't die until I master my mom and da's jutsus, I won't die until I become Hokage." thought Naruto.

Flash back

"Naruto come here" said Kakashi.

"Yes sensei" said Naruto.

"Jiraiya and I want to tell you who your parents are but you can't let anybody know." said Kakashi.

"I promise." said Naruto.

"Your parents is Kushina Uzamaki and Minato Namikaze." said Jiraiya.

"Why did you keep this from me?" ask Naruto.

"Your father had alot of enemies that will kill you ." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi and Iboh agreed that you should Know and here are their jutsus and some other things." said Jiraiya as he hand over a scroll.

"There are things in there from Jiraiya and me. We will train you everything that is in that scroll." said Kakashi.

flash back end

Naruto lift himself up.

"I won't died until I bring you back to Sakura, I won't died until I become hokage." said Naruto as he made an Rasengan.

"I will make sure I kill you with this attack." said Sasuke as he charge up a chidori.

"Sasuke/ Naruto" yell Naruto and Sasuke as they run up to each other.

"Rasengan/ Chidori" said Naruto and Sasuke as their jutsu hit each other.

Sasuke's jutsu had peirce Naruto's heart. Naruto's jutsu had hit Sasuke stomach.

"Ahhhh" scream Sasuke as he flew before crashing into a rock knocking him out.

Naruto cough out blood before dropping to the ground.

Naruto looks at Sasuke for the last time before dying. Naruto woke up in a strange place.

"Where am I?" ask Naruto.

"You are dead for now." said an old man.

"I have broke my promise." said Naruto.

With Jiraiya and Tsunade

"Hey Jiraiya, we got some bad news." said a white toad.

"Koma, what is the promble?" ask Jiraiya.

"Naruto's name have disappear from the scroll." said Koma.

"It can't be." said Jiraiya.

"What is the promble?" ask Tsunade.

"Naruto's name have disappear from the scroll." said Jiraiya.

"What does that mean?" ask Shinzune.

"It means Naruto have died." said Tsunade before Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade start to cry.

Koma had reverse summon himself

Back with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Listen here Naruto, I will bring you back to life with a gift, but you will have to leave your village and go train for a while." said the Old man.

"How long do I have to be away from the leaf village?" ask Naruto.

"You will have to be gone for at lease four years." said the old man.

"Why are you doing this for me?" ask Naruto.

"Because the ten tails will rise again, You willbe the one who will beat it." said the old man.

"I will do it." said Naruto before the old man put his hands on Naruto's head sending Charka and memories into Naruto.

"I give you my memories so you will know how to use your new powers. I will also train you and so Kurama will also." said the oldman .

"Who is kurama?" ask Naruto.

"I am Kurama." said the nine tailed fox.

"We will talk later." said Naruto before he came back from the dead.

Naruto pick himself up from the ground.

"Kakashi is on the way" said Naruto as he saw Sasuke startto wake up.

Naruto went to Sasuke and hit him cross his neck before he cut himself so blood can drip t o the ground. Naruto made a trail of his blood so Kakashi will think that he had died before falling into the cuts start to heal. He took off right after he said good byeto the his friends for the last time. Naruto to take off leaving his past behind.

With the toads

Naruto's name had reappear on the scroll.

"Ma, Pa , Naruto's name have re appear on the scroll." said Koma.

"We need to see the sage." said Pa.

They went to the Sage.

"The boy is alive, I already know that. I want you andthe other to not tell Jiraiya.

"Why?" askKoma.

"Because it will mess up theboys future. He will return after he gets train by some people." said the Toad sage.

with Kakashi andPakkun

It start to rain. Kakashi and Pakkun have arive.

"Sasuke!" said Kakashi before he went to Sasuke.

"How is he?" ask Pakkun.

"He will be fine, he might have some broken bones." said Kakashi.

"Ok" said Pakkun.

"Where is Naruto?" ask Kakashi.

Pakkun start to sniff the air. Pakkun follow the blood to end of the cliff.

"He is down there, but because of the rain, we can't find him his smell said Pakkun.

"We will drop Sasuke off then come back with couple people to search for Naruto." said Kakashi.

After an half an hour of running with Sasuke on his back, Kakashi have finally arrive at the entrance of the leaf village.

"Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"He will be ok." said Kakashi.

"Where is Naruto?" ask Sakura.

"I don't know." said Kakashi.

Kakashi and Sakura have arrive at the hospital.

Kakashi have give the nurse Sasuke.

Tsunade came out of Neji's room.

"Lady Tsunade, I can't find Naruto because of the rain, can you send five others with me to find Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Naruto is dead,but I will send some people to find his body." said Tsunade.

"What do you mean he is dead?" ask Sakura.

"My toads had said that Naruto's name had disappear of the summoning scroll." said Jiraiya as he show up to check on Tsunade.

"I had fail you sensei, I couldn't save your only son." said Kakashi.

"Naruto is the 4th hokage's son."said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura , We was going to let him let the village know when he hit chunin." said Tsunade.

"When you said his name had disappear from the scroll can he had cancel his summoning contract?" ask Sakura hope there is a chance that Naruto is alive.

"His name would been cross out." said Tsunade.

"His blood was leading to the cliff." said Kakashi.

"If I haven't ask him to bring Sasuke-kun back to me." cry Sakura.


End file.
